


The soft glow of romance

by rudbeckia



Series: 221B ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Sherlock and John go for a walk on the beach.For the 221b prompt: Lightning bugs(interpreted as bioluminescence in general)





	The soft glow of romance

Scattered stars twinkle down from a navy sky that’s slowly darkening to inky black. A crescent of silvery white floats high above, earthlight swelling its shadows and reminding John that the Moon is a sphere in orbit around this one small planet. Sherlock watches, smiling.

“You like feeling insignificant,” Sherlock says. “You find it comforting that whatever you choose to do has no effect on the Universe.”  
John nods. “Can’t cock it up then. Neither can you. But _you_ like being important.”

Sherlock laughs and takes his husband’s hand. “No, I like being _right_.”  
Hand in hand they stroll along the beach where wet sand is lapped at by the sea. John still gazes up until Sherlock stops in front of him, cups his face and kisses him.  
“Shame we have to go home tomorrow,” John says, sighing. “Won’t see too many stars from Baker Street.”

Sherlock smiles. “Look behind you, John.”

Green softly lights where their footsteps have disturbed the sand and wavelets sweep across to spread the eerie glow across the seafoam. Sherlock watches John’s rapt expression, breath held as if to prolong the moment. When he speaks, his voice reveals the depth of his wonder.  
“Sherlock, this... this is beautiful.”

“Bioluminescence,” Sherlock replies. “Who would have thought something this pretty could come from a shitload of microscopic bugs?”


End file.
